Timeline/The Audrey Parker Trouble period
Around 2007/2008, the Troubles returned, as part of the 27 year cycle. In June 2010, Mara returned to Haven, this time as Audrey Parker. Events from before Audrey Parker's arrival in Haven *ca. 2006-08 - Julia Carr did a summer rotation in the HPD M.E. office. *2007 - Jeanine was at her best friend's wedding, and when the cake was cut, her jealousy triggered her Trouble, turning all food she put into her mouth into cake."Reunion" *ca. 2007 - The sound system at the Cinematheque breaks. *2007-08 - Evidence Ryan leaves Duke Crocker *2007-08 - When the Troubles returned, Duke Crocker returned to Haven to fulfil the promise he'd made to his father, Simon."Sins of the Fathers" *2007-08 - When he got back to town, Duke took Nathan Wuornos fishing, saying that he wanted to be friends again. In truth, he was using Wuornos, hoping that he'd provide cover if he ran into problems with the Coast Guard. When Wuornos found out, the two got into an enormous fight, "beating on each other for an hour". The fight triggered Nathan's Trouble. *2008 - Chief Garland Wuornos shoots a moose when hunting in ."Fur" *Monday, March 9th 2009 - Annie Fresnel committed suicide after being raped by Kurt. She was 17 years old. *2009 - Bobby Mueller's parents were killed in a car crash at Twin Pines Overlook. Reverend Driscoll brought Mueller home from the hospital and adopted him. He then turned over Mueller's care to his daughter, Hannah Driscoll."Butterfly" *2009 - Jess Minnion a native moves to Haven. *late 2009/early 2010 - Landon Taylor and his wife died in a house fire. Piper Taylor, Landon's mother, stuffed him and used her Trouble to bring him back to life. *2009/2010 - Simon Crocker's grave was moved from Seaside Cemetery to Eastside Cemetery due to erosion problems *Saturday, February 27th 2010 - Upon being told of his wife's affair, Arlo McMartin suffered a massive coronary and died. Two days later he was interred at Eastside Cemetery. After Audrey Parker's arrival The dates in many episodes lay out a timeline for the first three seasons that lasts over a year. But in interviews and later episodes, it has been confirmed that the first three seasons last less than six month. Because of this, events from 2010 on cannot be organized by the dates provided, as this would put events out of the order they happened in. Events past this point are ordered by episode. *Mara was released by the Barn and given the identity Audrey Parker. Her name, occupation and memories were taken from the real Audrey Parker. The avatar of the Barn also took on a new identity, borrowing the identity of the real Audrey Parker's boss, a man known as Agent Howard. Parker is not only provided with an identity and memories but also a home in Boston."Welcome to Haven" *"Welcome to Haven" - June 9 - 12"Welcome to Haven" :*Wednesday, June 9th - Jonas Lester kills a prison guard and escapes federal detention; he returns to his hometown of Haven, Maine. That night Lester is thrown from Tuwiuwok Bluff by Marion Caldwell's Trouble after he threatens Conrad Brauer. :*Thursday, June 10th - Audrey Parker is dispatched to Haven to catch Lester. She meets HPD Chief Garland Wuornos, ME Eleanor Carr, Vince and Dave Teagues and works the Lester case with Nathan Wuornos. That evening, Caldwell's Trouble causes her to be thrown into the ocean. :*Friday, June 11th - Parker awakens to find herself naked, in an unknown bed on the Cape Rouge. When she fell into the water the previous evening, Duke Crocker rescued her, placed her in bed, laundered her wet clothes, and got her a replacement cell phone. Parker confronts Conrad Brauer about his alibi, and arrests him after he confesses to killing Lester. Ted Ford convinces Caldwell to give him access to her bank account so that he can put down a deposit on a storefront in San Diego. The Teagues brothers stop in to see her at the HPD, bringing with them a xerox of an old story in the Haven Herald titled: "Who Killed the Colorado Kid?". In the picture that accompanies the article, is a mysterious woman who looks exactly like Parker.Haven Herald/Vol. 68, No. 32 With their help, Parker figures out that the strange weather that has been happening is caused by Caldwell. Wuornos discovers that Lester and Ford were working together and they help Caldwell with her Trouble and arrest Ford. :*Saturday, June 12th - Brauer is released from jail and Parker drives him down to the beach to meet Caldwell. Parker brings Wuornos flowers and they discuss the case, the Colorado Kid photo and family. Later that day, she calls Agent Howard and asks for some time off. She plans to stay in Haven for a while and look into the mysterious woman. Abigail Banks, Gemma Green, Hank and Jennifer Mason all celebrated their 29th birthdays. *The real Audrey Parker meets a doctor named Brad and starts dating him, sometime after Parker arrives in Haven *"Butterfly" - one week after the events of "Welcome to Haven""Butterfly" :*Parker and Wuornos investigate the destruction of the Rust Bucket by a sculpture that, by all accounts was too heavy to move. They go to The Good Shepherd Church, where the statue was from and interview Reverend Driscoll. That night Parker is attacked by butterflies, who wrap her up in a cocoon made of her blanket. :*''one day later'' - Parker and Wuornos figure out that the recent incidents have been caused by Bobby Mueller's Trouble, which is making his nightmares come to life. When his Trouble attacks them while they are on the road, Parker is able to talk him through his Trouble, giving him control over the outcome. :*''one day later'' - Parker and Wuornos help Mueller and his adopted mother Hannah move out of the Driscoll house. *"Harmony""Harmony" :*Ray McBreen's Trouble is activated, causing the patients at the Murray Q. Frederikson Psychiatric Facility to become sane, and making normal people insane. :*''one day later'' - Ray, his wife Lilly, and two other patients— Howard Sperry and William—left Haven on his boat, The Caprice. *"Consumed""Consumed" :*Parker visits the Haven Farmers' Market, where food starts suddenly rotting. Wuonors and Parker investigate and discover that several local farmers have had produce suddenly rot without warning. The Trouble even attacks the cows who's milk is used in Big Benjy's Ice Cream. *"Ball and Chain" "Ball and Chain" :*Sunday/Monday - Beatrice Mitchell runs into her ex-husband, who now has a daughter. She spends the next four days locked in her room, unable to get out of bed until she turns into Helena. :*Friday - Helena meets Phil Reiser at The Grey Gull and they have sex :*Saturday - Resier starts getting ill :*Sunday - Benny is born and Resier dies when Beatty first holds her son. James Wardell puts his body onto a stolen a boat :*Abby arrives from :*Friday - Resier's body is discovered by Parker and Wuornos / Parker goes to The Grey Gull's grand re-opening party and makes plans with Crocker for the following Friday / Joe Campbell and Helena have sex :*Sunday - Beatty's second baby boy is born, in distress and put until a warmer :*Monday - Beatty holds her son and Campbell dies :*Parker and Wuornos visit Funk Parlor Tattoo :*Friday - Parker and Wuornos stake out a bait shop in Camden, Maine / Parker cancels her date with Duke / Duke has sex with Helena :*Saturday - Duke starts aging :*Sunday - Beatty gives birth to a girl, Jean, who is put up for adoption :*Parker tells Duke about his daughter. *"Fur""Fur" *"Sketchy" - Winter *"Ain't No Sunshine""Ain't No Sunshine *"As You Were""As You Were" - Saturday, near the 7th of Decemberth :*Parker's friends throw her a surprise birthday party at a hotel on Carpenter's Knot. The party is interrupted when Vaughn Carpenter's body is found as a rubbery shell, something that Chief Wuornos recognizes as the shed skin of a chameleon. :*''a day later'' - Crocker reveals to Parker that he was the little boy in the Colorado Kid crime scene photo. He gives her a locket that Lucy Ripley had given him. *"The Hand You're Dealt""The Hand You're Dealt" *"Spiral""Spiral"/"A Tale of Two Audreys""A Tale of Two Audreys" *"Fear & Loathing"Fear & Loathing" *"Love Machine""Love Machine *"Sparks and Recreation""Sparks and Recreation" *"Roots""Roots" *"Audrey Parker's Day Off""Audrey Parker's Day Off" *"The Tides That Bind""The Tides That Bind" *"Friend or Faux""Friend or Faux" *"Lockdown""Lockdown" *"Who, What, Where, Wendigo?""Who, What, Where, Wendigo? *"Business As Usual""Business As Usual" -- August 2011 *"Sins of the Fathers""Sins of the Fathers" *"Silent Night""Silent Night"/"301""301" *"Stay""Stay" *"The Farmer""The Farmer" *"Over My Head""Over My Head" *"Double Jeopardy""Double Jeopardy" *Sunday, October 31st - "Real Estate""Real Estate" *"Magic Hour: Part 1""Magic Hour: Part 1"/"Magic Hour: Part 2""Magic Hour: Part 2" *"Sarah""Sarah" *"Burned""Burned" *"Last Goodbyes""Last Goodbyes" *"Reunion""Reunion" *"Thanks For The Memories"Thanks For The Memories/"Fallout""Fallout" *"Survivors""Survivors" *"Bad Blood""Bad Blood" *"Lost and Found""Lost and Found"/"The New Girl""The New Girl" *"Countdown""Countdown" *"Lay Me Down""Lay Me Down" *"William""William" *"The Trouble With Troubles""The Trouble With Troubles" *"Shot in the Dark""[in the Dark" See also *Anthony J. Fuchs's timeline. *Episode Timeline at havenrecaps.com *Event Timeline at havenrecaps.com Notes Inconsistencies Sources References Category:Timeline